


感官世界

by MrSkull



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull





	感官世界

他微揚起下巴，想要重拾理智一般努力睜著眼睛。  
Will皺巴巴的格子襯衫落在桌腳，汗衫被褪至手腕，亂成一團困住了他的掙扎。  
他的心理醫生正拉扯著優雅的溫莎結，擠在對方腿間的胯部不停磨蹭著。  
隔靴搔癢般讓人難耐地挑逗著，一邊揚起不帶溫度的笑容，開始撫慰眼前羞得泛紅的身體。  
Will壓抑著歎喟，低頭想要弄清Hannibal的動作。  
他解下了Will的褲子，壓低身體緩慢而有節奏地開始套弄，惹得Will不止甩頭。  
Hannibal湊近對方，用虎牙廝磨對方的耳垂，那力度就像要慢慢咀嚼Will似的。

Will的呼吸開始渾濁起來，配合著醫生漸漸加速的動作挺起了腰身。  
可是醫生突然鬆開了手，擺出一副善意取笑的表情。  
他開始無法自制顫抖起來，可是惡質的心理醫生根本不打算對他輕饒。  
他知道自己要開口求饒，甚至出言索求，越羞恥的方式就越讓Hannibal滿足。  
醫生的控制欲遠大於情欲，比起高潮他更愛將自己推到絕對優越的地位。  
可Will也不願就此認輸，咬緊牙生硬壓住不斷升騰的不滿感。  
Hannibal的掌心從Will的臉頰一直往下，掠過挺立的乳首，順著腰線一路蜿蜒，然後握著Will的腳踝架到自己肩上。  
手指埋入柔軟的皺褶時，Hannibal立刻感受到邀請一般的收縮。  
醫生不禁輕笑出聲。

Hannibal解開了自己的褲子。  
那刀刃般的器官乾澀地埋進Will體內，激起的疼痛讓Will又開始一陣掙扎。  
他用指尖搔刮Will的胸線，然後是乳首。  
Will的悶哼隨著Hannibal的擺動斷續地溢出，雙腿不自覚施力扣住那具精瘦的身體。  
Hannibal並不介意西裝會被弄皺，相反這種和衣的方式更能引起Will的恥辱感。  
他最喜歡倔強的小貓鼬因為恥辱而收縮的內部，溫暖潮濕地箍緊他。  
於是他加大了幅度進出，逼著Will吐出更多呻吟。  
Will焦躁地甩開汗衫，手臂掃過什麼從醫生寬大的辦公桌上悶聲掉落。  
為了懲罰小猫鼬弄亂桌上的東西，Hannibal食髓知味般伸出舌舔了舔自己的尖牙，扶住Will的大腿突然用力深深挺入，讓他喪失廉恥尖叫起來。  
醫生很滿意退出時Will毫無自覺的夾腿挽留，再一次熱烈地深入推進。  
破碎的呻吟從Will的嘴裏跌出，一聲聲撫著Hannibal的耳根，不知是鼓勵還是懇求醫生更強硬的進攻。  
Will無助地將手伸向Hannibal，對方意外順從俯身，抵向更深處撩撥那刺激的一點。  
小貓鼬抓住了醫生的領帶，用力將對方扯向自己，企圖挽回早已盡失的控制力。  
他強迫自己睜開水氳的雙眼，被情欲浸滿的視線隨著醫生垂下晃動的髮梢失焦亂投。  
Hannibal拾起被Will推到桌沿的柳葉刀，抵向Will的左胸，淺淺描繪著他的肌理用銳利劃開了表皮。  
嫣紅的血液細密滲出，輕微的疼痛加深了Will的慾望，他開始收縮，扣緊了Hannibal的堅硬。  
Hannibal滿意地放下刀低頭舔舐淌向胸線的腥甜，來回吮吸著傷口。  
Will弓起身體不停顫抖，一波比一波高漲的欲潮將他推向更激烈的索求。  
Hannibal伸手握住Will的脖子用力收緊，享受氣管裏擠出的氣流帶來嘶啞的呻吟。  
Will感到無法呼吸，頭暈目眩的窒息感封閉了他的耳目，讓他無法自制地全身強烈緊縮。

Hannibal抵入了最深處。  
伴隨著一瞬瀕死般只有虛無的黑暗，Will淋漓盡致地釋放了濃稠。  
徹底的收縮也將Hannibal最終推向了頂點。

除了羽管鍵琴的哥德堡變奏曲，Will只能模糊地聽到交疊的滿足輕喘，便再無意識。

[END]


End file.
